Nothing But Lies
by Dark Koorime0-0
Summary: rating just to be safe ok so Shorii meets Yukina YAY! can't reveal any more gives too much away Pairings: YuKu KeiYus KuOC HOC
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own YYH? No? THAT'S BECAUSE I DON'T!  
  
Deceit  
  
Chapter One: Realization  
  
'His eyes hold noting but lies.' Was the thought that went through two female's minds at the exact same time in two very different places. One of these ladies was one we know very well by the name of Yukina. Hiei had come for another visit and Yukina, as always, had asked about her brother. Yukina, looking deeply into his eyes, saw pain-emotional not physical- held in Hiei's crimson orbs as he answered, once again, "I have no news of your brother. I have yet to find him. Or any information concerning him." But Yukina saw deeper than just his pain. She saw deceit. He'd been lying to her this whole time. He knew something. She knew it. But before she had time to contradict him about it he flitted off in the direction of the Makai portal.  
  
The other woman we know very little about, except that she would do anything to make sure her son was safe. Her son we know much about. Even more than she does. She is Shorii Minamono the mother of Kurama or as she knows him Shuiuchi Minamono. But as he limped into the house, school uniform bloody, and torn, she could not refrain herself from asking what happened.  
  
"Nothing for you to concern yourself with, mother." He had answered. "Some of the kids at my school involve themselves in a rather rough gang. They thought it would be fun to beat me up."  
  
She looked into her son's eyes and saw pain. Pain for having to lie. So much pain. Too much for just one lie. There were more lies that just this one. There had to be. So much pain. Too much for two or three or even a dozen. Had her son lied to her his whole life? No! That couldn't be so! Babies can't lie! But looking into her son's eyes a thought struck her 'But what if they can?' Before she had a chance to question him, he dragged himself upstairs too clean and bandage his wounds.  
  
End Chapter 


	2. Grocery Shoping

Disclaimer: Again! I do not own YYH!!!  
  
WARNING!!!!! YUKINA OOCNESS AHEAD!!!!!!!  
  
Deceit  
  
Chapter Two: Grocery Shopping  
  
"Genkai-san!" Yukina called to the old lady. "I'm going grocery shopping!"  
  
"OK be back before dawn or I'll have to send Kuwabara after you." Genkai replied. Needless to say the old woman was very lenient towards the small Koorime.  
  
Yukina cringed. She was aware of all the passes Kuwabara made at her but she wasn't interested in him. "I promise I'll be back much before dawn. And if I'm not don't send Kuwabara after me. Just assume I've run away for the week and if I'm not back within the week you can call for the guys." Yukina said with a smile.  
  
"Deal." Genkai said as Yukina walked down the stone steps of Genkai's shrine.  
  
~AT THE MINAMONO HOUSEHOLD~  
  
"Shuiuchi!" Shorii called. "I'm going grocery shopping. Do you need anything while I'm out?"  
  
"Besides a new school uniform? No. I couldn't fix the other one." Kurama replied.  
  
"OK then I'll be back."  
  
"Sense when don't you come back?" Kurama asked after his mother had walked out the door.  
  
~AT THE SHOPPING PLAZA!~  
  
"Eggs, milk, bread, butter, sugar, tofu, and instant ramen." Yukina said counting off the items in her bag. "There I think I have everything." She sighed and walked out of the store.  
  
'What is he not telling me?' Yukina thought not watching where she was going.  
  
At the same time Shorii walked out of a store on the opposite end of the block and walked in the direction of Yukina thinking, 'What is he hiding from me?'  
  
They thought for about 5 minutes neither of them getting very far. When their thoughts ended abruptly by bumping into each other.  
  
"I'm sorry." They said at the same time bowing, for neither had fallen.  
  
"No, I'm the one who should apologize." Yukina said. "I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"Either was I. How about we treat each other to coffee to make up for it?" Shorii ask.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Yukina said with a smile.  
  
On their way to the coffee shop a gang of men surrounded them.  
  
"Hey pretty ladies." The gang leader said. "How's about you two come with us?"  
  
"Lets not." Yukina said dropping her groceries and adopting a Koorime fighting stance she had recently been taught while going back to Koorime. This fighting style everyone of the Koorime's knew. It allowed you to defeat your enemy when wearing a kimono, which Yukina happened to presently be wearing.  
  
The men laughed. "Boss" a lackey said, "This chick thinks she can take all of us." More rounds of laughter ensued.  
  
"I can and I will." Yukina said dragging two ice daggers out of her obi, freshly made.  
  
The men laughed.  
  
Yukina glared. "I am not to be taken lightly." Then getting an idea she put her daggers away and stood up. She walked up to the gang leader seductively.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Shorii hissed.  
  
"I know what I'm doing." Yukina mouthed snaking her arms around the gang leader. "Do you like the cold?" Yukina whispered into the gang leader's ear.  
  
"Of course, baby."  
  
"Good." Yukina said and blasted him with an ice attack making sure not to kill him.  
  
"Sh-she's some kind of freak!" one of the men shouted and ran away. The others soon followed one man picking up the gang leader who was knocked unconscious.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." Yukina said turning around and smiling.  
  
"Its alright." Shorii said. "That was amazing. How did you do that?"  
  
"I'm a Koorime." Yukina answered. And they walked to the coffee shop without anymore problems.  
  
End Chapter 


End file.
